Anime Trapped
by Cave Cat
Summary: Grimm (From "Mother Goose And Grimm") is trapped in the Anime World and he collaborates with various anime shows like Trigun, InuYasha, Naruto, etc. (My first attempt at a humor fic. Please don't flame me.)
1. InuYasha

Hey there, people! It's me, Cave Cat here again with another good story! Some of you may not have heard about the comic strip, "Mother Goose And Grimm", but some of you probably have. Why am I including Mother Goose and Grimm in this story, you ask? Because at the official Mother Goose and Grimm website, w w w. grimmy. com, I once read this series of Mother Goose and Grimm comic strips where Grimm was trapped in a series of other comic strips like Dilbert, Spider Man, Shoe, Popeye, The Family Circus, Dick Tracy, Garfield, etc. and that inspired me to write this story. Alright, I'm going to stop talking for a while.

Disclaimer: Mother Goose and Grimm does not belong to me. Neither does Digimon Seasons 3 and 4, InuYasha, Naruto, Ranma ½, Wolf's Rain, Cardcaptor Sakura, Trigun, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, etc.

Anime Trapped

Chapter 1: InuYasha

It was a nice day. Grimm and his feline friend, Attila, were watching TV with nothing else to do.

"I'm bored, Grimmy. There's nothing good on TV," Attila said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to agree with you there, Attila," Grimm said.

"If you two are bored, then you should go outside and play or something like that," Mother Goose, Grimm and Attila's owner, said.

Suddenly, Grimm got an idea.

"Attila! I know a way for us to have fun!" Grimm announced.

"Not again. What is it this time, Grimm?" Attila asked.

"Maybe we can travel through television to see if there's any excitement worth having," Grimm answered. "Hand me the remote there, would ya?"

"Here you go, Grimm, but I'm not sure if this is such a good idea or not," Attila said as he handed the remote control to Grimm.

"Nonsense, Attila, I'm sure that nothing's gonna go wrong," Grimm said as he started pushing the buttons multiple times on the remote.

"Everytime you say that, it always goes wrong," Attila said.

"Trust me, Attila, I'm sure that we won't get into trouble for this-" Grimm said before he was suddenly covered in a flash of light and disappeared, along with the remote control.

"Now I've seen everything," Attila said in amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a foresty area, Grimm laid on the ground looking unconscious. When he woke up, he looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar area surrounded by lots of trees. He had landed in the feudal era.

"What is this place?" Grimm asked himself. "Well, maybe one of the locals living here can tell me how to get home."

Suddenly, the bushes started rustling and Grimm started to look around fearfully. Then, a man leapt out from the bushes and held his sword out threateningly in front of Grimm. The man wore a red kimono, had white hair, and had dog-like (or is it cat-like?) ears.

(A/N: You know who this is.)

"Who are you? You're not another youkai, are you?" The man asked in anger.

'My eyes must be deceiving me. I can't believe I'm actually standing right in front of InuYasha,' Grimm thought to himself.

"I'm demanding an answer!" InuYasha yelled.

"If you want an answer, you'll have to catch me first!" Grimm shouted as he ran on all fours into the forest.

"Come back here!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after Grimm.

"I got to do something! But if I try to fight him, he'll probably slice me in half with that sword of his," Grimm said as he was still running.

Grimm ran as fast as he could until he reached a large stone wall blocking him from running any further. In other words, he had reached a dead end. He looked like he was about to become dog meat from InuYasha's sword until he came up with a wondrous idea.

"I caught you now, youkai. What do you have to say for yourself?" InuYasha asked as he kneeled down to Grimm's level while holding his sword in front of him.

In response, Grimm stood up on his back legs and breathed right into InuYasha's face. Moments later, InuYasha suddenly fell backwards and fainted with the infamous anime swirly eyes.

"My breath is worse than my bark," Grimm said while smiling triumphantly. "I think I've had enough toying with InuYasha for one day. So, I think it's time to get out of here and go to another Anime show."

He pulled out the remote control and pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared out of the scene.

To Be Continued….

There you have it, Chapter 1. Read and review!


	2. Trigun

Greetings! Hola! Hello! Hi! It's me again, people. I'm here to tell you that I came, I saw, I finally posted Chapter 2 of "Anime Trapped"! Hooray for me! But first, replies to reviewers!

**sanzofan14**

I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was funny but I didn't realize that InuYasha was one of your favorite anime shows. I'm sure that you're gonna like this next chapter.

**The Crimson Ninja**

You read "Mother Goose And Grimm" for years? That's quite a surprise. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. If you think this is funny, why don't you check out my other stories? I know that you'll find them either interesting or funny.

**Alana-Star/SugarCat**

I'm sorry to hear that your fanfics got dumped. I know how that feels because a few months back when I was told by this reviewer called Cloaked Fox that what I was doing to other authors was spamming, I wrote a story telling people that I'm sorry for spamming them but it got deleted by the FFnet administration because it was in script form. I'm betting that your stories got deleted because they were in script form. Next time, write a fanfic that's not in script form.

**Neko(cat)**

I don't know when I'm going to finish this story. Since I listed a lot of anime shows in the previous chapter, I'm guessing like maybe around 30 or 40 chapters, I don't know.

Okay, now that that's settled with, here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Anime Trapped

Chapter 2: Trigun

In a deserty area, a bright flash of light appeared then faded away, revealing Grimm in another area.

"Now where am I?" He asked himself.

He looked around and saw that he was now in a desolate plain. He kept on looking until he saw a man running through the desert. The man wore a red jacket, had spiky blonde hair, and carried a bag of something in one hand.

"Is that who I think it is? I knew that I'd see Vash the Stampede someday!" Grimm shouted happily. "But it looks like that he might be in trouble. I have to help him out! And I know the perfect secret weapon!"

He ran down to where Vash the Stampede was cornered by a group of muggers. It looked like Vash was about to be arrested, since he had the 6,000,000,000 on his head, until Grimm ran in between the muggers and Vash.

"HAHAHAHA! So, the dog thinks that he can fight us? What's he gonna do? Pee on us?" One mugger asked.

As the other muggers started laughing hysterically, Grimm was so angry that he stood up on his back legs, opened his mouth, and…. **BURRRRRPPPPP!** The muggers suddenly fell over, fainted from the smell from Grimm's breath.

"That'll teach those bandits for messing around with the Master of Belch!" Grimm shouted triumphantly.

Vash walked up to Grimm and said, "Thank you, dog. You saved my hide this time."

"It was nothing really," Grimm said modestly.

Suddenly, Vash heard a voice say, "There you are, Vash! You have a lot of explaining about why you just ran out on us!"

Grimm looked over and saw two ladies riding on two strange ostrich-like creatures. One lady had black hair and wore a white shirt while the other one had brown hair and wore a teal and yellow shirt.

(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of a better way to describe Meryl and Millie. But don't flame me because of that.)

"Hello there, ladies! Glad to see you again!" Vash shouted.

"Oh, where did you get the cute doggie?" Millie asked cheerfully.

"I found him after helping me ward off a group of muggers that were chasing after me," Vash answered.

"This is getting too weird. I'm outta here," Grimm said to himself as he ran away.

"Where are you going, doggie?" Millie asked.

"Millie, knock off the stupid talk. We've got work to do," Meryl asked in anger.

"Sorry, ma'am," Millie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimm ran as fast as he could until he was out of the desert town.

"Alright, it's time to go to another show," Grimm said as he pulled out the remote control.

He pressed the button and was covered in a flash of light as he disappeared out of the scene.

To Be Continued….

Cowers from people who try to maraud me because I wrote the chapter too short- Please don't flame me for this, people. Read and review!


	3. Shinzo

Hey, people. Cave Cat's back in town again with Chapter 3 of "Anime Trapped"! The saddest thing is, no one reviewed the last chapter. How do you like that? So as of right now, I don't have any replies to reviewers. Before I start this chapter, there is one thing that I want to tell you: Numero uno, Grimm will end up in the Anime show "Shinzo" even if isn't listed in the anime I listed (It's in the etc. section in the disclaimer.). Now here's Chapter 3, people.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Anime Trapped

Chapter 3: Shinzo

In a dark corridor, a bright flash of light appeared then faded away, revealing Grimm in another area.

"Now where am I? This area seems familiar," He said to himself.

He looked around and found that he was now in a castle. Suddenly, he heard voices so he ran and hid behind a pillar. He looked and saw that the source of the voices were 4 people walking through the corridor.

'It's Binka, along with Mushra, Sago, and Kutal. I knew that I'd see them too,' Grimm thought to himself while smiling his trademark smile.

Suddenly, Kutal turns to the direction that Grimm is hiding and says, "Hey! There's something hiding behind here!"

"Uh oh! I've been found!" Grimm said fearfully as he made a run for it down the corridor.

"What is it, Kutal? Is it another Enterran?" Mushra asked.

"I don't know. It didn't look like an Enterran," Kutal answered.

"I didn't realize that these futuristic anime shows would be so dangerous," Grimm said while running for his life.

He ran as fast as he could and when he saw that the 4 people weren't in sight, he felt that he was safe.

"I think I lost them. Boy, I'm hungry. I wonder if there's anything around here to eat?" He asked himself.

He walked through the corridor to see if he could find something to eat until he found a room with some hamburgers set on the table.

(A/N: I know, I'm weird.)

"Hamburgers! I never expected there to be hamburgers in this place!" Grimm shouted happily.

CHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMP

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, these are delicious," Grimm said while eating the hamburgers.

After he got finished, he pulled out the remote control as he said, "Alright, time to get out of this place and to another show."

He pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Don't flame me if this chapter is too short. Just read and review!


	4. Pokemon

Hey, people. I'm back now that Spring Break is over. I had to take a little break last week and now I'm back with Chapter 4 of "Anime Trapped". Before I do that, replies to reviewers.

**Sugarmaster15**

I'm glad to hear that you're a big Mother Goose And Grimm fan but you can't threaten people if they can't update their stories later than they think they can. That's one of the things I learned when an author named Cloaked Fox reviewed my Garfield-Digimon Season 4 story "Calling All Housepets!" and told me to stop spamming people. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

Here's chapter 4 of "Anime Trapped", people. I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Anime Trapped

Chapter 4: Pokemon

In a forest, a bright flash of light appeared then faded away, revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and was amazed at the weird plants that grew in the area.

"This is the strangest area I've ever seen in my life. Then again, it also seems familiar and at least I'm safe from those enterrans chasing after me," Grimm said to himself. "At least no one will find me out here."

But he was wrong when he heard a voice say, "Look, guys! It's a brand new Pokemon!"

Grimm turned around to see that it was Ash Ketchum who said that. He was accompanied by Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock.

"I wonder what kind it is?" May asked as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"No Pokemon data available," The Pokedex intoned.

"It must be one of those new Pokemon, and I'm gonna capture it," Ash said as he pulled out one of his Pokeballs.

"Hold on, Ash. What if that Pokemon belongs to another trainer?" Brock asked.

"Probably, but that's not gonna stop me from becoming a Pokemon Master. Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokeball that released Grovyle.

"Grovyle!" Grovyle shouted as he came out.

Grimm was so scared from seeing the appearance of this lizard-like grass Pokemon that he made a run for it with Grovyle in hot pursuit. Ash and his friends also ran after Grimm not wanting to lose him.

"I never realized that some of those anime shows can be real dangerous!" Grimm shouted while running.

"Grovyle! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted.

"Gro!" Grovyle shouted, holding out his right arm as the leaves near his wrists glowed gold and just about slashed Grimm but he easily dodged.

Grimm easily evaded another Leaf Blade attack from Grovyle and made a run for it once again. He ran as fast as he could until he realized that Ash and his friends weren't following him.

He let out a sigh of relief and said, "I think I gave them the slip. I think it's time to get out of this place."

He was about to pull out the remote control when an explosion occurred right in front of him and he heard some voices say:

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it Double!"

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our Nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars Above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to Fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Grimm yawned and said, "That's really cute but I really have to get going now."

"You're not going anywhere, Pokemon! You'd be perfect for the boss," Jessie said.

"Sorry but no can do!" Grimm shouted before he made a run for it.

"Hey, get back here! Seviper, go! Don't just stand there, James! Send out your Pokemon too!" Jessie shouted.

"Right. Go, Cacnea!" James shouted.

"Seviper!" Seviper hissed.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea shouted, then he clamped onto James and hugged him.

"Get off me, Cacnea! Get that new Pokemon!" James shouted.

Grimm turned around and saw Seviper and Cacnea advancing towards him. He was scared at first but then, he decided that he could use his secret weapon to wipe them out. He stood up to the two Pokemon, opened his mouth, and… **BUUUURRRRRPPPPPPP!** The smell had knocked Seviper and Cacnea back into Jessie, James, and Meowth causing them to rocket into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's soaring away agaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" They shouted as they were out of sight.

"Good riddance, Team Rocket. Now to get out of this place. At least Ash won't be able to find me here," Grimm said.

He pulled out the remote control and pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared from the area.

To Be Continued….

Ta-da! Chapter 4 is now done! Read and review!


	5. Ranma

Hey there, people. It's me, the one and only Cave Cat here again with a surprise for you all: I finally posted up Chapter 5 of "Anime Trapped"! Whoopee for me! Consider this as an early Mother's Day present for you all. Plus, with my birthday coming up next month, I just thought that my next update would be dedicated to my upcoming 18th birthday. Before I give you this chapter, replies to reviewers.

**Sugarmaster15**

I accept your apology for acting rude but don't ever do that again, okay? Anyway, if you think this story is interesting, check out my Garfield-Digimon Season 4 crossover story entitled "Calling All Housepets!" and read it from the beginning but don't forget to read and review Chapter 10 of that story and tell me your favorite part, okay? Thanks anyway.

Alright, people. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Anime Trapped

Chapter 5: Ranma ½

In a Chinese town, a bright flash of light appeared then faded away, revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw a bunch of pits that had different names. He presumed that this was Jusenkyo, China.

"This must be the place where Ranma fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl and where Genma fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda as well as Ryoga falling into the Spring of Drowned Piglet, Mousse falling into the Spring of Drowned Duck, and Shampoo falling into the Spring of Drowned Cat," Grimm said to himself. "I hope that I don't fall into a spring of drowned something or other."

Suddenly, he saw something that scared him so much that he staggered backwards in fear but he did not look where he was going. So because of that, he tripped and fell into a random spring. Yes, my friends, Grimm had fallen into the Spring of Drowned Hoatzin. When Grimm came out of the spring, he had now turned into a hoatzin. Now that he was a hoatzin, he wasn't able to talk until he would find hot water to turn him back into a dog again.

'Oh, no! I'm a hoatzin! What do I do now?' He thought to himself.

(A/N: Sorry, I don't know that in Ranma ½ if the person that fell into the spring came out as the thing they turned into or if they came out still as a human. Please do not flame me. Also, if no one knows, a hoatzin is a kind of bird that is also known as the stinkbird because they smell after eating leaves.)

Suddenly, he saw the very same thing that scared him that he started to run for it with the thing closing in on him. While Grimm was running, he suddenly realized that he had wings now so he immediately took to the air and got away from the thing. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going so he accidentally flew into the window of a bathhouse, and fell into a hot tub, causing him to turn back into a dog again.

"Whew, at least I'm me again," Grimm said to himself.

He climbed out of the hot tub and shook the water out of his fur then he exited the bathhouse and looked around to see if the thing was still after him. To his surprise, it wasn't after him anymore.

"I think I gave him the slip. I don't know if my curse to become a hoatzin when exposed to cold water will still remain when I go to another anime show or not. Time to get out of here," Grimm said as he pulled out the remote control and pressed the button on it as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Please don't spam me because I didn't include Ranma and the others in there. Just be happy that I finally updated okay? Read and review anyway.


	6. Rurouni Kenshin

Buenos Dias again from the one and only Cave Cat, people! I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry but this isn't dedicated to my upcoming 18th birthday, I made a mistake. I don't know when my next update will be but enough with that for now. Anyway, before I give you Chapter 6 of "Anime Trapped", replies to reviewers.

**Sugarmaster15**

How come 'This is great' is the only thing you say in your reviews? Can't you say anything else besides that? Like 'This is a very funny chapter!' or maybe even 'This chapter is the greatest!' Anyway, I got your reviews from my Garfield-Digimon story and now it's deleted by the administration. I cannot believe it.

Alright, here's Chapter 6, people.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Anime Trapped

Chapter 6: Rurouni Kenshin

In an old feudal Japanese town, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that this was the very same town that Kenshin Himura AKA Battousai the Manslayer had arrived after killing people.

"This must be the place where Kenshin arrived with Kaoru," Grimm said to himself. Then, he said, "At least it's even more safer than being chased by Ash Ketchum or Mushra and his friends."

Then, he looked over and saw a restaurant and walked over to it.

"I hope that no one is this town tries to kill me. If they do, then they'll have to receive a taste from my super secret garbage, toilet water, mailman, and underwear-smelling breath," He said to himself.

As soon, as he walked into the restaurant, he got thrown out as the owner yelled, "Get out of here!"

"I should've known that most restaurants don't allow dogs. Especially old feudal Japanese ones," Grimm said.

Then, he heard voices and hid in the alley of an old broken-down building. He looked around but he could see where the voices were coming from.

After a while, he said, "Who am I kidding? I must've been hearing things. It's time to get out of here to another anime show."

So, he pulled out the remote control and pressed the button on it as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Don't flame me if this chapter is too short. I think I'm starting to get writer's block.Read and review!


	7. Digimon Season 3

Hello there, people. Guess what? My birthday was yesterday and I just want to celebrate by giving you Chapter 7 of "Anime Trapped"! Before I give you this chapter, replies to reviewers:

**Sugarmaster15**

I'm sorry for being so rude to you but I just think that when you review another author's story, you should tell them something else besides 'This is great!'. Anyway, can you please read and review my new Digimon story called "Opportunities"? I would really like it if you do that.

The replies are now aside and here's Chapter 7.

Anime Trapped

Chapter 7: Digimon Season 3

In West Shinjuku, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that he was in a present day Japanese city which he recognized as West Shinjuku.

"This must be the place where Takato and his friends were able to destroy the D-Reaper. I wonder if I can meet up with them. Hopefully, they won't mistake me for a Digimon or something like that. At least being chased by Takato and the others will be better than being chased by Ash Ketchum," Grimm said to himself.

Then, he walked off so that he can find some excitement worth looking for. He walked and walked until he came upon a very familiar stone hut. He presumed that this was the very same place that Takato had Guilmon live before he told his parents about him. He peeked inside the door to see a very familiar red dinosaur Digimon sitting in the corner eating a bag of bread that Takato had brought him.

'I was right. That is Guilmon,' Grimm said while smiling to himself.

Guilmon had finished his bread and turned around to see Grimm standing in the doorway of the hut. "Hi there, I'm Guilmon. What's your name?"

"I'm Grimm," Grimm answered.

"Do you want some bread? It's very delicious," Guilmon said as he held out a loaf of bread to Grimm.

Grimm sniffed the bread in Guilmon's paw before gobbling it up in one bite. It tasted very delicious and Grimm really was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since back in the temple when he got transported to the show 'Shinzo'.

"Thank you, this is really good," Grimm said.

"I like to eat bread and peanut butter. What do you like to eat?" Guilmon asked.

"I like to eat garbage and drink out of the toilet," Grimm answered.

"Do you want some more bread?" Guilmon asked as he held out another loaf.

"Thank you," Grimm said as he gobbled the loaf up in one bite.

"Have you been traveling far? You seem pretty hungry," Guilmon said.

Guilmon and Grimm ate bread all afternoon until the two were full and content. Then, footsteps were heard causing Grimm to stand stiff in fear. He feared that it might be a dogcatcher to take him to the Dog Pound. But he was wrong because the person wasn't a dogcatcher at all; it was actually a young boy that Grimm immediately recognized.

'It's Takato Matsuki, I forgot that he lived here in West Shinjuku,' Grimm thought to himself.

"Hey, Guilmon. I brought you some more bread. And- Who's that with you?" Takato asked.

"Meet my new friend, Takato. His name is Grimm," Guilmon said.

"Hello there, Grimm," Takato said as he kneeled down to talk to Grimm.

"Hi there," Grimm said while flashing his trademark smile at Takato.

"Do you want to play with me, Grimm?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm sorry but I must be going now. See ya later," Grimm said as he left the stone hut.

"Awwww, I wanted to play with him," Guilmon said sadly.

"It's okay, boy. Maybe another time," Takato said as he put his hand on Guilmon's back to comfort him.

Grimm turned another corner and ran into an alley. Then, he pulled out the remote control and pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

There you have it; Chapter 7. Read and review!


	8. YuGiOh

Well, people. Looks like I'm definitely going to get closer to finishing this story as soon as I have Grimm appear in the other anime shows I mentioned back in the first chapter. Before I give you Chapter 8 of "Anime Trapped", replies to reviewers.

**Sugarmaster15**

I'm getting to Naruto, but One Piece? I don't even know very much about that show. But I'll use it anyway as soon as I find out about it eventually.

**Thundersaurus Megazord**

I'm sorry but I'm not too interested in Sonic X. Thanks anyway.

I'm done with the replies for now and here's Chapter 8 of "Anime Trapped"!

Anime Trapped

Chapter 8: Yu-Gi-Oh

In Domino City, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that he was in the very same place that Yugi Moto lived in before he became a duelist.

"This must be Domino City. I've always wanted to meet Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, and the others," Grimm said to himself.

He walked down the street and looked around until he heard someone say, "Go, Dark Magician! Attack!"

Grimm knew that voice sounded familiar so he ran down the street to find where it was coming from. He poked his head from around a corner and looked to see that Yugi was dueling with Joey. It was Yugi's Dark Magician VS. Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"I knew that I would meet Yugi and Joey too. But I wonder where the others are?" Grimm asked himself. "Oh, well. Maybe I'll just hang out here for a few minutes and just watch the battle."

He laid down behind the corner and continued to watch the duel monster battle. Yugi ordered Dark Magician to use a Dark Magic attack but Red Eyes Black Dragon retaliated with a Molten Fireball attack. Grimm watched with amazement as he watched the two duel monsters battling it out.

"This is as good as it is on TV," Grimm said in amazement.

Then, Dark Magician used another Dark Magic attack that caused Red Eyes Black Dragon to roar in pain before reverting back into the card again. Grimm clapped to himself, happy that Yugi had won the match. Then, he made a run for it just before either Yugi or Joey could spot him. When Grimm made it to safety, he pulled out the remote control and pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Forgive me if this chapter is too short and crappy. Read and review!


	9. Cardcaptor Sakura

Sorry about not updating like I thought I was going to be, people. With Summer getting closer by the minute, it's getting harder and harder for me to post up new chapters for my stories since my computer won't let me do it. Also if I do get enough money from my Summer job, then I might be able to buy a new computer so I can be able to work on my stories during the summer. Before I give you Chapter 9 of "Anime Trapped", replies to reviewers!

**Sugarmaster15**

I know that I'll be using Naruto. I even mentioned it in the disclaimer back in the first chapter.

Okay, that's enough with the reviews for now. So, here's Chapter 9 of "Anime Trapped"!

Anime Trapped

Chapter 9: Cardcaptor Sakura

In a present day Japanese town, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that he was in the very same town that Sakura lived in.

"This must be Sakura's hometown. I hope that I'll meet Sakura and her friends here," Grimm said to himself as he started to walk off.

He walked and walked until he heard someone yell, "Fly Card! Return to your original state!"

(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what Sakura says when she either summons or returns the other Clow Cards. Does anyone know?)

"I recognize that voice anywhere! It's Sakura! And that means that she's probably in a battle with another one of the Clow Cards that are on the loose!" Grimm shouted in excitement as he ran down to where the battle was taking place.

He ran as fast as he could until he saw Sakura summoning the Fly Card out to fight against the Sand Card, with Kero giving her advice about what to do. Grimm watched for a while and awaited what Sakura was about to do next. To his surprise, Sakura had told the Fly Card to fly up high then slam down right on top of the Sand Card. This had weakened the Sand Card greatly and wasn't strong enough to fight anymore.

"Sand Card! Return to your original state!" Sakura shouted as he held out her staff causing a card to appear that sucked the Sand Card back in.

"Wow, I knew that she could do it!" Grimm shouted happily while clapping his paws in amusement.

"Way to go, Sakura, you have capture another one of the Clow Cards," Kero said as he flew up to Sakura.

"Thank you, Kero. Looks like I'm getting better by the minute," Sakura said. Then, she turned to the Fly Card and said, "Fly Card! Return to your original state!"

Soon, the Fly Card was sucked back into his card when the battle was over. Grimm took one last look at Sakura and Kero before walking away. He was very happy that Sakura was able to use his strategies and intelligence to capture another one of the Clow Cards that were on the loose. When he went into an alley, he pulled out the remote and pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Again another short chapter. I think I'm starting to get writer's block. Read and review, people!


	10. One Piece

Yo, people. How's it going today? Just want to let you all know that I'll be giving you Chapter 10 of "Anime Trapped" before I split for right now. Today's the last day of school and I'm in a really big hurry to tell you all of what is happening today. Before I give you Chapter 10 of "Anime Trapped", replies to reviewers:

**Sugarmaster15**

Thank you for caring. You are my loyal reviewer to this story after all.

**Auntie Nuriko**

You've heard about Mother Goose And Grimm but you probably never read it before. I think I understand it now. If you really want to check it out, I suggest that you check out the Official Mother Goose And Grimm website which is called, w w w . Grimmy . com.

Okay, enough with the replies so here's Chapter 10 of "Anime Trapped".

Anime Trapped

Chapter 10: One Piece

In a tropical area, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that he was in a seaside lagoon.

"This must be the place where Luffy wanted to be king of the pirates before eating the Gum-Gum Fruit. I always wanted to come here. I better be careful not to eat any of the Cursed Fruit or else I'll lose my ability to swim," Grimm said to himself.

He walked down the piers of the dock until he heard voices so he hid under the pier, careful not to fall into the water. He looked up from under the pier and saw a group of pirates talking about something. He recognized them as Luffy, Zolo, Usopp, and Zeff.

"I knew that I'd see them. Now's my chance to meet them before they- Woah! Woah! Woah! WOOOAAAAAH!" Grimm screamed as he fell into the water.

When he fell into the water, he was turned into a hoatzin again and he was flailing his wings about trying to get out of the water but no avail. It looked it was curtains for the hoatzin-transformed dog until an arm stretched out and pulled him out of the water. When Grimm looked up, he saw that Luffy had used his stretching powers to save him from drowning.

'Not only did I turn back into a hoatzin after falling into the water, but I get to meet Luffy too,' Grimm thought to himself.

He tried to talk to Luffy but all that came out of him was a bunch of squawking. Grimm forgotten that as a hoatzin, he couldn't speak in human language until he turned back into a dog again with hot water. But he didn't know where to find any hot water. Seeing that he was being crazy trying to talk to a hoatzin, Luffy just shrugged before walking away as did Usopp, Zolo, and Zeff.

(A/N: Sorry, this is the best I can do at writing a chapter about One Piece. I don't even know very much about that show so don't flame me.)

Grimm walked along the pier trying to find some hot water to turn him back into a dog again. Then, he saw someone walk up to him and give him a strange red fruit. Grimm didn't know why the person just gave him some food without asking for it but he accepted it and started to eat it. What he didn't know was the fruit he was eating would change his life while traveling through other anime shows. Yes, my friends, Grimm had just consumed the Pyre-Pyre Fruit, which gave him the power to breathe fire. Unfortunately, once Grimm just ate the Pyre-Pyre Fruit, he also lost the ability to swim just like Luffy did when he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. Grimm had an idea so he took a deep breath and blasted some fire at the water causing it to heat up then he started to fly very slowly towards the water and when he touched the heated water, he was instantly turned back into a dog but he also lost the ability to fly so he started to drown. Grimm was in trouble again until the very same arm stretched in and saved him again. Luffy had came back and saved Grimm again.

"Thank you, Luffy. I had no idea that eating the Cursed Fruit would make me not be able to swim," Grimm said.

"Hey, don't mention it," Luffy said.

After saying goodbye to Luffy, Grimm ran into an alley and pulled out the remote control. He pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Chapter 10 is finally completed! I don't know when I'll finish this story. But I've got a feeling that after visiting more anime shows, the story will be over. Read and review!


	11. Wolf's Rain

I know that I didn't update during the summer like I thought that I was going to do, but be happy! I'm finally updating again! Since I'm back, I want to celebrate by giving you Chapter 11 of "Anime Trapped". But before that, replies to reviewers:

**Sugarmaster15**

How was One Piece slaughtered when it was dubbed?

Here's Chapter 11, people!

Anime Trapped

Chapter 11: Wolf's Rain

In a large forest, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that he was in the desolate earth.

"This must be the dying earth where people believe that wolves have been extinct for 200 years when really they aren't," Grimm said to himself. "I wonder if there's a chance that I'll meet up with Kiba and the others?"

Then, he walked off through the forest, hoping that he wouldn't be stalked by a horde of wolf hunters. He feared that the wolf hunters would mistake him for a wolf but they would eventually realize that he's actually a dog.

Suddenly, he heard someone yell, "Hey! It's a wolf!"

Grimm turned around fearfully to see a group of wolf hunters aiming their guns at him. Grimm was so terrified that he ran as fast as he could to try and escape from the wolf hunters but they were hot on his tail. Suddenly, Grimm found that he was now trapped on a cliff. It looked like it was the end when 4 wolves leapt out and started attacking the wolf hunters. One wolf was colored white and had yellow eyes, another one was colored gray with an X-shaped scar on his chest, another one was colored brown and tan with bracelets around his right front paw, and another one was colored a tan-khaki and had a color around his neck. Grimm was very happy that the wolves had showed up and saved him from the wolf hunters.

"Thanks, guys! It's been nice meeting you but I have to go now!" Grimm shouted as he ran back into the forest.

After Grimm made it back into the forest, he pulled out the remote control and pressed the button on it as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Another short chapter. I'm very sorry but I think spending summer vacation with my family has caused me to have writer's block even more. Read and review!


	12. Naruto

Cave Cat speaking! I'll be happy to know that I'm updating "Anime Trapped" once again. It's not like I abandoned it or anything like that. I just want to let you all know that this story is almost over. After this chapter, two more chapters and this story will be done! Before I give you Chapter 12, replies to reviewers:

**Sugarmaster15**

I never saw One Piece, so cut me some slack here, okay?

Okay, shutting up so here's Chapter 12.

Anime Trapped

Chapter 12: Naruto

A feudal Japanese town, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away, revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that this was the very same Japanese town that Naruto was living in.

"This must be the place where Naruto was believed to be the reincarnation of that dastardly kyuubi. I hope that no one will mistake me for a fox demon or something like that," Grimm said as he walked towards the town.

He continued walking until he saw a very familiar blonde-haired ninja boy taking a break from training and eating a bowl of ramen noodles. Grimm immediately recognized him as Naruto and took this as an opportunity to try and meet him. He also thought that if he waited patiently, then he would be given some food too. He hid behind the fence and waited until Naruto went to check out something that he took interest in. Grimm then ran in and started eating the rest of Naruto's ramen noodles.

He continued eating until he felt someone start beating him on the head with a broom while yelling, "Get out of here! Out! Out!"

Grimm looked up and saw that it was Sakura who was beating him on the head with a broom and ran away as fast as he could to get away from her wrath. He continued running until he realized that Sakura wasn't chasing after him. When he knew that he was safe, he let out a big sigh of relief and continued walking around town until a big rain cloud appeared in the sky. Suddenly, it started raining and the water hit Grimm causing him to turn into a hoatzin again.

'Aw man, not again,' He thought to himself.

He knew that he had to find hot water to turn back into a dog but he didn't know where to find any hot water. Then, he looked over and saw a shelter that had a hot spring inside. He thought that if he could get into the hot spring, then he would get turned back into a dog again. He ran over to the hot spring as fast as he could but he tripped before he could get there, but luckily, he landed into the hot spring and was turned back into a dog again.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over with," Grimm said to himself.

When he exited the shelter, he looked up and saw that it stopped raining. He guessed that it was probably only a quick shower. Deciding that he had enough with Naruto, he pulled out the remote control and pressed the button on it as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Please don't flame me if this chapter is too short also. Just please read and review!


	13. Digimon Season 4

Hey, guys! Guess what? Halloween is almost here! Just how exciting is that? Very exciting, I can tell you that for sure. I'm planning on going to a Halloween carnival when Halloween comes next week. Anyway, before I give you Chapter 13 of "Anime Trapped", replies to reviewers:

**Sugarmaster15**

I accept your apology. I'm glad that you're still my loyal reviewer for this story.

Okay, guys. Here's Chapter 13.

Anime Trapped

Chapter 13: Digimon Season 4

In a dark mystical forest, a bright flash of light appeared and faded away, revealing Grimm in another area. He looked around and saw that he was in the Digital World, the very same place where Takuya and his friends came after getting a message on their cell phones from Ophanimon, one of the Three Great Angels.

"I hope that Takuya and his friends don't mistake me for a vicious Digimon or anything like that," Grimm said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a fierce voice yell out, "Leaf Cyclone!" A tornado of leaves flew out of nowhere and hit Grimm causing him to get blown into a tree forcefully.

Grimm picked himself up and looked up to see who had attacked him. It was Petaldramon, the Beast Spirit of Wood and the Slide Evolution of his Human Spirit, Arbormon. He stared up in horror because he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the giant wood dragon until he remembered that he had eaten the Cursed Fruit so he took a deep breath and released a blast of fire that hit Petaldramon causing him to rear up in pain before walking away. Grimm was happy that he was finally able to intervene and get rid of Petaldramon that he decided to hang around a little while longer before it was time to go. He walked until he came across Takuya and his friends sitting around a campfire talking about something.

"I presume that they're probably talking about how to defeat the other evil Warriors," Grimm said to himself.

After inspecting them a little while longer, Grimm pulled out the remote control and pressed the button as he glowed white and disappeared from the scene.

To Be Continued….

Well, there you have it. One more chapter to go and this story will be finished! Read and review!


End file.
